


11. "The Looking Glass War, Part I" (Part 1 of 2)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Summary: In the Mirror Universe, the Resistance begins a dangerous powerplay against the Terran Empire -- a move that could have lasting repercussions for both sides. (NOTE: This is the 11th script in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 10 episodes, it is highly recommended.) The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)NOTE: This is part I of a story arc that will be continued and resolved next week with “The Looking Glass War, Part II”Writing of this episode wrapped on October 29, 2005.Check back next Friday (August 6) for the next episode of the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise. Please note that all future episodes will be released on Friday evenings instead of Mondays. Please make sure you have not missed any episodes because of this change.REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Numerous fight scenes, a torture chamber scene, and a post-sex scene. Nothing that could not and has not aired on TV before and nothing I think exceeds a PG rating.  


* * *

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 11th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season.

Follow this link for the first 10 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"The Looking Glass War"

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - A STARFIELD (OPTICAL)  
Trillions upon trillions of stars glimmer throughout the cosmos. Then...

 

A TELLARITE CARGO VESSEL (OPTICAL)  
ROARS over CAMERA, BLUE PHASER FIRE hitting its aft section! There's an explosion...

 

INT. TELLARITE - BRIDGE  
All crew reacts to a major impact. LIGHTS FLICKER, SPARKS ERUPT and NITROGEN VENTS. BREK, the commander of the vessel, grunts orders to the rest of his crew, several of whom lie dead under pieces of fallen debris.

BREK  
Weapons...?

TELLARITE LIEUTENANT  
They're not functioning.

BREK  
Damned Empire! This is my third ship!  
(off console)  
They're preparing to fire again.

TELLARITE LIEUTENANT  
Our aft shields have failed!

BREK  
Rotate hull polarity!

There's another impact! The main systems start to go offline.

BREK  
We're losing engines.

TELLARITE LIEUTENANT  
Life support is failing on all decks. We've got to abandon ship!

Brek moves to another console, works it.

BREK  
This is Commander Brek of the Tellarite Resistance. We're under attack. Please send immediate assistance. We're located at coordinates two-three-seven...

There's another EXPLOSION that WHITES OUT the screen...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE TELLARITE VESSEL (OPTICAL)  
is struck by another round of BLUE PHASER FIRE! The aft section of the vessel is TORN APART -- secondary explosions rip the rest of the vessel to pieces. As the saucer section of the attacking ship moves into frame we...

SMASH CUT TO:

 

TIGHT ON A BLACK GLOVED HAND  
A hand reaches into frame and removes the black glove revealing a woman's hand underneath. 

PULL BACK TO REVEAL --

 

EMPRESS HOSHI SATO  
Sitting in her command chair, having just removed her black gloves.

HOSHI  
Report...

PULL BACK EVEN FURTHER TO REVEAL --

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
The Original Star Trek bridge now the property of the Terran Empire (including the symbol of the Terran Empire displayed on all the doors). The Mirror Universe versions of REED and TALAH man the forward helm and security stations. MAYWEATHER, Hoshi's body guard and consort, stands rigid at her side. Reed, in MACO uniform, checks his board...

REED  
The Tellarite vessel has been destroyed.   
(smiling)  
No survivors.

 

ON HOSHI --  
Very much pleased with the success of this battle. OFF her cold features...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

****(NOTE: The modified credits for the Mirror Universe play for the OPENING CREDITS.)

 

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
The glorious CONSTITUTION CLASS ship traveling through space at warp.

HOSHI (V.O.)  
Empress Hoshi Sato's personal log, February 6, 2158. The Terran Empire continues to fare well against members of the Resistance. With news of our victories arriving everyday, I've decided to leave the security of Earth and witness these battles first hand. I highly suspect that several attempts will be made on my life during this voyage.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIEFING ROOM  
Sitting at the briefing room table are Hoshi, TRIP, and Reed. Several MACOs, including Mayweather, stand watch throughout the room. On the tri-surface computer screens is a map of Terran Empire space. Mid-briefing...

REED  
Sixteen of our ships were destroyed by the rebels at Vega yesterday.

HOSHI  
I trust we succeeded in destroying some of them?

TRIP  
Sixty were killed as well as four of their ships destroyed.

REED  
There was another battle yesterday at Proxima VI. Our forces managed to eliminate nearly half the rebel fleet.

TRIP  
(bitter)  
How many ships?

REED  
Eighteen.

HOSHI  
Then yesterday was a successful day for the Empire.

REED  
(hesitant)  
Not entirely.

Hoshi's not happy about this.

REED (CONTâ€™D)  
There was one battle that ended inconclusively for us. Against an Andorian unit.  
Hoshi's very interested in this battle.

HOSHI  
An Andorian unit?

REED  
Yes, Empress. It's one that's proved to be very elusive.

HOSHI  
What information do we have on this rebel unit?

Reed works a control pad on the table and the image on the monitors changes to show a picture of SHRAN. Hoshi reacts... she's seen him before.

REED  
It's under the command of a former Andorian General named Shran.

TRIP  
Former?

REED  
Officially, the Andorian government has him listed as "Missing in Action."

TRIP  
Leave it to the Andorians to screw up their own records.

REED  
Normally I would agree, but that doesn't appear to be the case.

HOSHI  
Explain.

REED  
According to our own reports, Shran was killed in the Battle of Trillius Prime nearly six months ago.

Hoshi isnâ€™t liking what sheâ€™s hearing.

HOSHI  
What has this Andorian unit been doing?

REED  
They've been conducting raids on several Empire outpost in the Niborous sector.

Hoshi reacts but tries to cover her immediate concern.

HOSHI  
(to herself)  
The Niborous sector.  
(to the others)  
Our research stations in that sector have been conducting several important experiments for the past year.

TRIP  
(upset at not being informed about the experiments)  
And just how important are these experiments?

HOSHI  
(throwing him a disapproving look)  
Important enough that we're going to alter course and take a closer look at what's going on in that sector.  
(a beat)  
In the mean time, I want you two to compile a list of everything that's missing from the research posts.

REED  
Understood.

Hoshi regards Trip who doesn't answer her.

HOSHI  
Dismissed.

Reed and Trip stand, salute her and EXIT. Hoshi waves out the remaining MACO officers, leaving her and Mayweather alone. When the MACOs have left:

HOSHI  
General Shran.

MAYWEATHER  
(a curse)  
General Shran.

HOSHI  
Have you been able to learn anything more about him since the Battle of Trillius Prime?

MAYWEATHER  
Nothing more than the fact that he was a dedicated military officer in the Imperial Guard for twenty years.

HOSHI  
What about the possibility that this was planned by the Andorian government.

MAYWEATHER  
If it was, we fell right into that plan.

The thought of this disturbs Hoshi.

HOSHI  
You'll keep searching for information...?

MAYWEATHER  
Of course.

Hoshi changes the subject to something more personal.

HOSHI  
The threats that were made against my life... have you had any progress determining who made them?

Mayweather knows she's not going to like this.

MAYWEATHER  
I haven't. Whoever made them was an expert in covering his tracks.

HOSHI  
What makes you so sure it's a man.

MAYWEATHER  
What possible cause would a woman have to kill her Empress? The fact that a woman is the head of the Terran Empire means a great deal.

HOSHI  
There are several women who envy my power as well as fear it. I wouldn't be surprised if a woman was behind this.

MAYWEATHER  
I'll make sure I pursue that lead.

HOSHI  
See that you do.

The thought that a woman is behind the threat has occurred to Mayweather before. He's uncomfortable thinking about this. Hoshi sees his discomfort.

HOSHI  
What's the matter?

MAYWEATHER  
It's not my place to question you, Empress.

HOSHI  
Naturally.

Hoshi gets closer to Mayweather, places a hand on his chest seductively.

HOSHI (CONTâ€™D)  
But that's never stopped you before.

MAYWEATHER  
It's about T'Pol and Phlox.

Hoshi takes her hand off Mayweather. He's brought this subject up before.

HOSHI  
What about them?

MAYWEATHER  
They both pose a severe security risk.

HOSHI  
(mocking)  
I would think that you and Corporal Reed are more than capable of protecting me from two people locked away in the brig.

MAYWEATHER  
They've proven that they can manipulate a situation no matter where they're being held.

HOSHI  
(seductive again)  
You think I should have killed them?

Mayweather's silence gives her the answer. She steps back from him, moves to the other side of the table.

HOSHI  
There's an old saying I'm sure you're familiar with. "Keep your enemies close but keep the people you don't trust even closer."  
(beat)  
I want to have them where I can keep an eye on them.  
(pause)  
However, given the recent sabotage to the brig power conduits I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of testing the Corporal's latest re-creation. Perhaps one of the prisoners could be used for the test.

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - TORTURE ROOM  
The TORTURE CHAMBER, last seen in â€œIn A Mirror, Darkly,â€ has been re-created in this room. Reed stands at the controls while PHLOX suffers greatly inside the chamber. His SCREAMS of agony echo throughout the room. Reed doesn't flinch as he "turns up" the pain. 

Hoshi and Mayweather ENTER, her MACO escort remaining outside the room. (NOTE: Hoshi will be accompanied by MACO guards for the duration of this episode.)

HOSHI  
(regards Phlox; to Reed)  
Report, Corporal.

REED  
He hasn't talked... yet.

HOSHI  
He's been in there three hours. I didn't think Danobulans had high pain thresholds.

REED  
Apparently, our dear Doctor has gotten used to torture.

HOSHI  
Or perhaps you didn't properly replicate this device from the one on Enterprise.

Reed acknowledges the bait, doesn't bite.

REED  
Should I increase the setting?

Hoshi regards Phlox who's still in agony.

HOSHI  
No. Let him out.

Reed works the controls. The door to the chamber slides open and Phlox collapses onto the floor, his nerves still firing with pain.

HOSHI  
He's still in pain.

REED  
(cold)  
An added bonus of this chamber.

Hoshi acknowledges Reed's success, moves to Phlox. As if Phlox wasn't in enough pain already, Hoshi KICKS him in the gut. Phlox lets out a guttural sound and moves to protect that area of his body. Hoshi crouches down next to him.

HOSHI  
And how are you feeling today?

Phlox is in too much pain to answer her.

HOSHI  
Not feeling talkative?

Hoshi pulls a DAGGER out of her skimpy uniform and holds it to Phlox's throat. Phlox isn't in the mood to play her games.

HOSHI  
I know you're the one who's been tampering with the power conduits in the brig. I want to know how you were able to circumvent our security.

PHLOX  
(sneering; in extreme pain)  
Perhaps if your security officers weren't so busy chasing everything that moved they would be able to provide you with a safer environment.

Hoshi laughs at this, gets closer to him.

HOSHI  
When I first met you, you were a Doctor who knew how to follow the rules. I can see that all this time in the brig has turned you into an ill-tempered man.  
(beat)  
What did you do to the power conduits?

PHLOX  
If you want to know that, you'll have to stay in the brig with me.

Reed's heard enough of Phlox's disrespect to Hoshi, moves toward him with weapon at the ready.

REED  
(re: Phlox)  
He needs to be taught respect.

Hoshi holds up a hand to stop him.

HOSHI  
In time, Mister Reed.

REED  
At least let me put him back in the machine.

HOSHI  
(a threat)  
In your place, Corporal.

There's a chuckle from Phlox on the floor.

PHLOX  
Looks like she put you in your place.

Hoshi turns quickly and SLASHES Phlox across the face. He begins to bleed immediately. Hoshi turns to Reed.

HOSHI  
Bring him back to the brig. I want security posted around the clock.

REED  
(salutes her)  
Yes, Empress.

Hoshi and Mayweather EXIT. Reed walks over and forcefully grabs Phlox by the collar and drags him out of the room.

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
The door OPENS and Reed throws Phlox into the cell which is also occupied by a very pregnant T'POL. Reed regards her with a strange, disdainful affection. Phlox collapses to the floor in pain. T'Pol moves to him and begins an examination, turns to Reed.

T'POL  
He didn't deserve this.

REED  
He deserves twice what he got.

T'POL  
He didn't do what you accused him of.

REED  
If he didn't than you did.  
(beat; heated)  
And I would hate to see that child subjected to pre-birth torture because of a despicable act performed by its mother.

T'POL  
You wouldn't harm your own child.

Reed grabs her by the arm and pulls her up.

REED  
You will pay for your treason once this child is born.

T'POL  
When this child is born you will have so many questions to answer that you will not get a chance to kill me.

Reed forcefully kisses her despite her attempts to prevent it. Reed breaks the kiss and egotistically wipes his lower lip as he backs out of the cell.

REED  
(re: previous statement)  
We'll see about that.

Reed EXITS the brig. Two MACO officers remain just outside the cell. T'Pol turns her attention to Phlox.

T'POL  
What did they do to you?

PHLOX  
Nothing I can't handle.

There's still some tension between these two because T'Pol was the one who got Phlox into this mess to begin with.

T'POL  
(having examined the cut)  
The wound isn't deep. It will heel in a few days.

PHLOX  
(eyeing the guard)  
That's good to know. But I'm more concerned about you.

T'POL  
I haven't felt any change.

Phlox reaches out and feels T'Pol's exposed stomach.

PHLOX  
The baby has turned. It's in the birth position. You could go into labor at any time.

T'POL  
(faux enthusiasm)  
That's good to know.

PHLOX  
Have you thought of a name?

T'POL  
It is illogical to pick a name for him. His father will not allow me to see him after he is born.

OFF this moment, the two of them being watched by the MACOs...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Traveling at warp.

 

INT. DEFIANT - HOSHI'S QUARTERS  
PANNING across the floor of the darkened room we see several discarded items of clothing. From the (offscreen) bed we can hear the sounds of heavy breathing and two people making love.

 

ANGLE ON THE BED  
As Hoshi and Mayweather collapse back onto the sheets, both breathing heavily and sweat covering their bodies. As they relax...

MAYWEATHER  
That... was amazing.

HOSHI  
It always is.

That brings an even bigger smile to Mayweather's face.

HOSHI  
(seductive musing)  
And to think that just three years ago I was an Ensign who belonged to Captain Forrest.

MAYWEATHER  
A lot can happen in three years.

Hoshi reaches down to the floor and picks up two glasses of champagne, gives one to Mayweather. They drink.

MAYWEATHER  
Two hundred.

HOSHI  
I'm sorry?

MAYWEATHER  
Two hundred percent. That's how much you've increased the size of the Empire.

HOSHI  
I always said I wanted to be remembered for something.

Hoshi kisses him. They're interrupted by:

TALAH'S COM VOICE  
Bridge to Empress Sato.

Hoshi's annoyed. She rolls out of bed and hits the com-panel.

HOSHI  
Go ahead.

TALAH'S COM VOICE  
Sorry to disturb you, Empress, but you wanted to be informed if any more research stations were attacked.

Hoshi reacts.  
HOSHI  
I'll be right there.

Hoshi grabs her uniform from the floor and begins to dress. Mayweather does the same.

MAYWEATHER  
Another attack by Shran...?

HOSHI  
So it would appear.

MAYWEATHER  
Tell me something. These reports we keep getting about Empire victories... how many of them are true?

Hoshi has to be careful.

HOSHI  
We're winning this war. You needn't concern yourself with anything else.

Hoshi, now dressed, EXITS in a hurry -- Mayweather right on her heels.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
An ANDORIAN ship and a ROMULAN ship traveling together at impulse.

 

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE  
COMMANDER JEKRI KALAH of the Romulan Alliance sits in her command chair. ROMULAN SUPERNUMERARIES man all the consoles. After a beat, a Romulan Guard escorts GENERAL SHRAN onto the bridge. (NOTE: We may notice that the seal of the Romulan Alliance is a simple insignia.)

ROMULAN GUARD  
Commander, this is General Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard.

Shran acknowledges Jekri's rank.

SHRAN  
Commander, it's an honor to finally meet you.

JEKRI  
I hope our face to face discussions go as well as our subspace communications have.

SHRAN  
I have no doubt they will.

Jekri rises and they begin to walk around the bridge.

JEKRI  
I must admit that your proposal has intrigued the Praetor.

SHRAN  
I'm glad to hear that.

JEKRI  
However, he does have one concern.

SHRAN  
I see.

JEKRI  
He's wondering what the Romulan Alliance stands to gain by helping you with the raids against Terran Empire research stations.

SHRAN  
I would have thought that answer to be obvious.

JEKRI  
Please, indulge me.

Shran gets a little uneasy. He wasn't planning on informing her of this in front of her entire bridge crew.

SHRAN  
What do you know about the "Alternate Universe Theory"?

Jekri dismisses this statement.

JEKRI  
The "Alternate Universe Theory" is nothing more than a myth created centuries ago.

SHRAN  
Than perhaps this alliance between us should end here.

Shran, ever-so-confident, heads for the exit. Jekri quickly calls him back.

JEKRI  
General Shran.

Shran returns.

JEKRI  
I was simply expressing my personal belief. Please, continue.

SHRAN  
(indicating a computer monitor)  
May I?

JEKRI  
Of course.

Shran inserts a disk and calls up a picture of the Defiant.

SHRAN  
(confirming)  
You're familiar with this vessel?

JEKRI  
The Terran flagship Defiant.

Shran is happy.

SHRAN  
Approximately one year ago I was able to obtain a piece of its outer hull. After several quantum scans were taken, it was confirmed that this vessel is indeed from one hundred years in the future.

Jekri reacts. She hadn't heard this.

SHRAN  
Further investigation revealed that the materials used in its construction were mainly duranium alloys.  
(off Jekri's confused reaction)  
To answer your next question, duranium exists nowhere in this universe.

Shran steps closer for the clincher.

SHRAN  
As it would be, I've found a way to travel to this alternate universe. A trip that would allow me to bring back some its â€œpower-shiftingâ€ technology.

OFF this stunning moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Traveling alongside a KRESSARI FREIGHTER.

HOSHI (V.O.)  
Defiant Star Log, Supplemental. We've rendezvoused with a Kressari freighter whose Captain claims to have information regarding Shran's whereabouts.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Hoshi in command, Reed, Talah, and Mayweather at stations. On the viewscreen is an image of the KRESSARI CAPTAIN standing against a simple one-wall set. Mid-conversation:

HOSHI  
When was the last time you saw him?

Despite the fact that he's nervous to be speaking directly to the Empress, it's not affecting his love for money.

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
(faux memory problems)  
It was such a long time ago, now. It's hard to remember exactly where I was.

Hoshi's not stupid.

HOSHI  
Perhaps all that valuable cargo you're carrying is reason enough for you to remember.

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
(suddenly cooperative)  
You know, I think you're right.

HOSHI  
I'm glad to hear it.

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
I was in the Draconia system about three weeks ago when I detected several Andorian ships in orbit around the forth planet.

HOSHI  
You wouldn't still have the sensor logs of that day, would you?

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
(now Hoshi's pushing it)  
That's asking a lot.

HOSHI  
Of course I'd be willing to compensate you for your service to the Empire. Perhaps a few Orion women would be enough.

Overcome with the thought.

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
I believe we can call it a deal.

HOSHI  
Very well. An Orion transport will deliver them to you in one week.

KRESSARI CAPTAIN  
I'll send you the sensor logs immediately. Kressari vessel out.

The viewscreen switches to an image of a starfield. Talah's station BEEPS. She works...

TALAH  
I've received the coordinates.

HOSHI  
Take us there, maximum warp.

TALAH  
Even at warp seven these coordinate are six days away.

Hoshi thinks for a beat.

HOSHI  
Get down to engineering and tell Commander Tucker that I want us at these coordinates in four days. Give him whatever help he needs.

TALAH  
Yes, Empress.

Talah salutes her and EXITS. Hoshi has something to discuss with Reed, moves to him.

HOSHI  
How is she, Corporal?

REED  
I beg your pardon.

HOSHI  
The woman who's carrying your child. How is she?

REED  
As well as can be expected.

HOSHI  
Is there a due date?

REED  
Doctor Cutler believes it could be any day now.

HOSHI  
I trust she won't be a problem after the delivery.

Reed catches her meaning, is upset at this.

REED  
There will be no further tampering with the power conduits. The MACOs will make sure of that.

HOSHI  
(a threat)  
I expect someone to be punished for the sabotage, Corporal.

REED  
And they will be. But I'm not going to endanger the life of my child to do it. After he's born, you have my word that she will be punished.

HOSHI  
Just make sure this is the only hybrid child. There's no sense in further contaminating the Terran bloodline.

A tense beat between them. Then...

REED  
You have my word.

Hoshi, satisfied for now with his answers, turns back to her command chair. OFF Reed, bristling with anger.

 

INT. DEFIANT - ENGINEERING  
The Original Series Engine Room. Several N.D. engineers are performing diagnostic tests when Talah ENTERS. She looks around, finds her target and moves to...

 

ANGLE ON TRIP  
Who's half inside a service panel conducting repairs. Talah arrives and kneels down next to him.

TALAH  
Busy?

Trip pops out from the service panel. He's surprised and a bit concerned to see her here.

TRIP  
What are you doing here?

TALAH  
Relax. I'm here on official business.

Trip relaxes slightly, goes back to work.

TRIP  
In that case, hand me one of the microdyne relays.

Talah looks around, spots a tray. She picks up a blue, oblong-shaped object and hands it to Trip.

TRIP  
Flux coupler.

Talah hands him a long, thin tool this time. Trip works with it. Talah becomes impatient.

TALAH  
Empress Sato has received information regarding the location of General Shran.

TRIP  
And...?

TALAH  
The coordinates are six days away at warp seven. She wants us there in four.

Trip stops working, lets out a noticeable sigh. He gets up, puts the panel cover back on and begins walking around engineering.

TRIP  
(venting frustration)  
"Trip, do this." "Trip, do that." "It's broken. Call the Engineer. He's got nothing better to do."  
(beat)  
I don't know how they expect this ship to keep functioning when they won't give me the time I need to conduct proper maintenance.

TALAH  
We're all feeling the strain of this situation.

TRIP  
At least you get a day off.

TALAH  
(reassuring)  
Be patient. Our days of frustration will soon be over.

OFF this moment...

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CARGO BAY  
TIGHT ON A PILE OF PARTS as we SLOWLY PAN UP TO REVEAL --  
TALAS, who (in the regular universe) was Shran's love interest until her death in "United," is working, or at least attempting to, on constructing a generator of some kind. She's reviewing a PADD and trying to match certain pieces of technology with what's on the PADD.

TALAS  
(to herself)  
This can't be right.

Nothing's making sense to her.

SHRAN'S VOICE  
Having trouble?

REVEAL Shran who's just entered the bay. He walks over to her.

TALAS  
You could say that.

SHRAN  
What's the problem?

TALAS  
The problem is these directions don't make any sense. I've never even heard of a...  
(checking the PADD)  
...intradonic coupler.

Shran looks at the PADD and then picks a piece of technology out of the pile.

SHRAN  
Here.

TALAS  
(taking the device)  
Good. Now what?

SHRAN  
Construct the device.

TALAS  
That's not possible.

SHRAN  
Make it possible.

TALAS  
To do that I'll need a complete set of instructions.

SHRAN  
They're coming.

TALAS  
(hard)  
When?

SHRAN  
That's not your concern. When they come I'll have them brought to you.

Talas sighs, regards the PADD again.

TALAS  
In that case...  
(picking up another piece of technology)  
I'll calibrate the nadion emitter.

SHRAN  
Let me know when you're done with the first stage of construction  
.  
Talas nods. Shran, after one more look at her, EXITS. Talas waits until he's gone and then throws the piece she's just selected back onto the pile.

TALAS  
(re: the pieces in the pile)  
Now if I only knew which one of these was the nadion emitter.

OFF the frustrated features of Talas...

 

INT. ANDORIAN - READY ROOM  
A dark and secluded room displaying several of Shran's trophies. Shran ENTERS and moves to his desk. He works a computer terminal.

 

ON THE COMPUTER MONITOR  
The symbol of the IMPERIAL GUARD glowing on the panel. Then, SILIK, Archer's Suliban nemesis last seen in â€œStorm Front, Part II,â€ APPEARS on the monitor. Before we can fully react to this...

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE SHRAN AND THE MONITOR

SILIK  
I told you never to contact me.

SHRAN  
Certain developments have made this conversation a necessity.

SILIK  
(looks nervously around the room he's in)  
Make it brief.

SHRAN  
The Empire has been alerted to our location.

SILIK  
Why are you bothering me with this information?

SHRAN  
Because if my ship's captured this mission will die before it starts.

SILIK  
I'm not within range. What do you expect me to do?

SHRAN  
Send the next series of instructions.

SILIK  
I can't.

SHRAN  
Why not?

SILIK  
Because I haven't received them yet.

SHRAN  
I was under the impression that you already had them.

SILIK  
Whoever told you that is misinformed.

SHRAN  
Are they?

SILIK  
(threatening)  
You came to me because I could offer temporal assistance. I don't give the orders and neither do you.  
(beat)  
When I hear from my informant I'll contact you.

SHRAN  
I would suggest hearing from him soon.

SILIK  
You needn't explain the situation to me. I'm fully aware of what we're trying to do.  
(beat)  
I'll contact you when I hear something.

Silik deactivates the com-line. OFF Shran's hardened expression...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE DEFIANT (OPTICAL)  
Traveling though space at HIGH warp.

 

INT. DEFIANT - TORTURE CHAMBER  
Trip is crouched under the control panel of the torture device which is offline at the moment. After a beat, Reed ENTERS. He's not happy to find Trip "tampering" with his creation.

REED  
Can I help you, Commander?

TRIP  
(laughs at the thought)  
Not unless you suddenly became an expert at fixing things.

REED  
Unless I'm mistaken, you weren't the engineer who helped build this device.

TRIP  
No. But I'm the best repair technician this ship's got.

REED  
One could argue with that.

Trip stands to confront Reed. This is exactly what Reed was hoping for. There's no love between these two.

TRIP  
And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?

REED  
It means I've seen first year cadets do better repair work than you.

Trip, anger boiling, gets right in Reed's face.

TRIP  
If you've got a problem with my work... tell me.

REED  
Oh, believe me, I intend to.

A heated beat between them.

REED  
By the way. T'Pol asked about you last night.

Trip decks him! Reed hits the floor, HARD! Trip takes out a knife.

TRIP  
What's the matter, Corporal? Can't handle the heat?

Reed jumps to his feet and takes out his own knife, wipes the blood from his lip.

REED  
Thought you'd never ask.

Trip lunges at Reed, swinging his knife at Reed's mid-section. Reed counters, deflecting Trip's weapon. They pivot, each of them taking several good swipes at the other.  
Trip, letting his temper get the better of him, lunges again at Reed. Reed makes contact, slashing a superficial cut across Trip's radiation-wrinkled face.

REED  
Careful, Commander. You wouldn't want your temper to get the best of you.

Reed makes his move. Trip, unable to position the knife correctly, counters with an upper jab. Reed staggers. Trip seizes the moment, rushes Reed.

Reed recovers in time and delivers a quick jab of his knife to Trip's midsection. Trip doubles over, gripping his stomach. Reed kicks Trip's knife out of his hand and looks at him.

REED  
Pity. I was hoping the knife would cause a more serious injury.

HARD CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - SICKBAY  
Trip lies on a bio-bed. CUTLER, last seen in the regular universe in â€œTwo Days and Two Night,â€ is treating the wound. She's wearing the Chief Medical Officer's uniform (Original Series style). Hoshi and Reed watch from nearby.

HOSHI  
How serious is the injury?

CUTLER  
It's not bad. He'll be fine.

REED  
It's a shame, really. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

HOSHI  
Yes. You should have.  
(to Cutler)  
Clean him up.  
(to Trip)  
I want you in Engineering in ten minutes. You still have to increase the efficiency of the impulse drive.

Hoshi motions to Reed and the two of them EXIT. Cutler continues to work on Trip's wound. She drops the â€œnot caringâ€ pretense now that Hoshi's gone.

CUTLER  
You're lucky he stabbed you where he did. Three centimeters to the left and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

TRIP  
I can think of better ways to die.

CUTLER  
Well don't die yet. The mission's not over, remember?

TRIP  
Don't worry. I'm ready.

OFF the two of them, smiling at the thought...

 

EXT. SPACE - NIBOR II'S MOON (OPTICAL)  
A class-D moon with several self-sustaining biodomes visible from orbit. An EMPIRE SCOUT SHIP is chased into orbit by Shranâ€™s ship.

 

INT. TERRAN EMPIRE STATION - CORRIDOR (OPTICAL)  
Two MACOs walk down the corridor, unaware that anything is amiss. Then, ten ANDORIANS MATERIALIZE, weapons at the ready. The Andorians open fire and the MACOs are taken completely off guard.

The Andorians secure the rest of the corridor. Andorian #1 pulls out a PADD and studies it. Then, he indicates the direction that they have to travel. As they move off down the corridor...

 

INT. TERRAN EMPIRE STATION - RESEARCH LAB (OPTICAL)  
The Andorians storm the lab, weapons BLAZING. Before long, all the Terran scientists lie dead on the floor.

Andorian #1 studies the PADD once again and issues silent orders to the others who spread out and begin collecting components from bins, cabinets, and PADDS. Then, Andorian #2 finds something.

ANDORIAN #2  
Over here.

Andorian #1 comes over and confirms that this is the key component they are looking for. He opens his communicator.

ANDORIAN #1  
Strike Team Leader to transporter room. We've acquired the target. Ten to transport.  
And after a beat, the ten Andorians DEMATERIALIZE...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Shran in command, Andorian #3 at his side. Andorian SUPERNUMERARIES as needed.

SHRAN  
Report.

ANDORIAN #3  
The team has acquired the target. They've just transported back.

SHRAN  
Have the components they retrieved taken to Commander Talas immediately.

ANDORIAN #3  
Right away, General.

SHRAN  
(to N.D. helmsman)  
Helm, set a course for the T'Tarin nebula. Warp...

A JOLT rocks the bridge!

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Hoshi in command, Reed, Talah, and Mayweather at stations. Red Alert. Reed works his console.

REED  
Direct hit. The Andorian vessel's shields are holding.

HOSHI  
Continue firing. Destroy that ship!

OFF this moment, as the crew carries out Hoshi's orders.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
As the Defiant pummels the Shranâ€™s ship!

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Defiant and the Shranâ€™s ship locked in battle.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Crew reacts to a HIT from the Defiant. Shran keeps his calm and checks a console.

SHRAN  
They're using a standard Empire attack maneuver.  
(to helmsman)  
Pitch our bow up sixteen degrees.  
(to himself)  
Let's see if the Empress is prepared for this.

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
The ship rocks slightly. T'Pol and Phlox hang on to sides of the cell for support. Outside the cell, the two MACOs stand guard. There's another slight rumble. We hear muffled screams coming from the corridor.

 

ON THE COM-PANEL INSIDE THE CELL  
As a red light begins to blink. T'Pol notices but the MACOs do not.

 

ANGLE ON THE DOOR  
As Doctor Cutler ENTERS, her uniform red with blood.

CUTLER  
A power conduit exploded out here. I need your help bringing the injured crewmen to Sickbay.

The MACOs are reluctant at first then follow Cutler into the corridor.

 

INSIDE THE CELL  
Phlox helps T'Pol to her feet and guides her to the com-panel. T'Pol carefully pries off the covering and begins to work the circuitry.

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Everyone's engaged in the battle. We notice that a red light is also blinking on Talah's station. She pays no direct attention to it.

REED  
The vessel's shields have fallen to fifty-six percent.

HOSHI  
Get us closer.

TALAH  
(off console)  
The Andorian vessel is more maneuverable. The engines are having trouble keeping up.

HOSHI  
(to com)  
Bridge to Engine Room.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Tucker here.

HOSHI  
We need more power from the impulse drive.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
(slight hesitation)  
Yes, Empress.

HOSHI  
(to Reed)  
Have you finished constructing the new torpedoes?

REED  
(smiling)  
I finished yesterday.

HOSHI  
Test them!

REED  
Yes, ma'am.

Reed works his panel with sheer delight.

REED  
I've loaded three of the upgraded photons into the launching tubes.

HOSHI  
Fire!

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Defiant fires three (TOS style) torpedoes from its forward launcher. The torpedoes SLAM into the aft section of Shran's ship, blowing out part of the aft shield grid.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
A SHOWER OF SPARKS rains down on the bridge and the crew recovers from the massive hit.

SHRAN  
Report!

ANDORIAN #3  
They've fired three high yield photon torpedoes at us.

SHRAN  
Damage.

ANDORIAN #3  
Aft shields have failed. There's damage to the secondary antimatter coolant tanks.  
(beat; off console)  
The Defiant's loading four more torpedoes.

SHRAN  
Turn our bow into the line of attack.  
(beat; sotto)  
What's taking so long?!

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
T'Pol continues to work the panel. After a beat, the panel BEEPS.

T'POL  
It's done.

As she begins to replace the panel covering...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
The red light on Talah's station stops blinking. She continues to work.

REED  
Torpedoes four, five, six, and seven are armed and ready.

HOSHI  
Fire!

Reed works his console. Instantly, main power goes offline. Hoshi rises immediately and rushes to Reed's station which has gone offline. As Hoshi tries to work the offline console...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Andorian #3 turns to Shran.

ANDORIAN #3  
The Defiant's losing main power.

SHRAN  
(sotto voce)  
Well done.  
(to Andorian #3)  
Get us out of here. Best possible speed.

As Andorian #3 works the helm...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Emergency power only comes online.

HOSHI  
(to Talah)  
Are short-range sensors still operational?

TALAH  
Yes.  
(works console)  
The Andorian vessel has gone to warp.

HOSHI  
Extrapolate a course trajectory.

TALAH  
(off console)  
I can't. They've masked their warp signature.

Hoshi's more upset now then she's ever been.

HOSHI  
(to Reed)  
I want a complete report within the hour. Is that understood?

REED  
Perfectly, Empress.

HOSHI  
I hope so.  
(to Talah)  
Get down to the Engine Room and assist Commander Tucker.

As Talah and Reed EXIT the bridge...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - T'TARIN NEBULA (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship holding position next to a Romulan Warbird.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CARGO BAY  
A partially-completed generator (about one quarter of the way to completion) sits in the middle of the bay. Talas is watching from a distance as Shran escorts Jekri through the room.

SHRAN  
As you can see, construction of the generator is progressing.

Jekri examines what's built of the generator. She's unimpressed.

JEKRI  
Crude. But efficient.

TALAS  
If you think you can do better, you're welcome to try.

SHRAN  
Allow me to introduce my engineer, Commander Talas.

JEKRI  
(to Talas)  
I accept your offer. I'll return to my ship and send a work-crew of eight to assist. They've had experience with "complicated" pieces of machinery.

TALAS  
I look forward to their arrival.

They study each other for a beat. Then...

JEKRI  
General Shran.

SHRAN  
One of my men will accompany you to the Airlock.

JEKRI  
I shall return shortly.

Jekri turns on her heels and EXITS.

SHRAN  
She's a guest.

TALAS  
With a rather arrogant personality.

SHRAN  
Deal with it.

Talas doesnâ€™t like that.

SHRAN  
This mission is too important for you to ruin with an insult.

TALAS  
From what I hear, you've done a good job of insulting her yourself.

SHRAN  
What are you talking about?

TALAS  
Correct me if I'm wrong, but she's under the impression that we're going to this alternate universe to retrieve technology.

SHRAN  
That's right. And that's what she's going to continue to believe.

TALAS  
For how long?

SHRAN  
Until I feel she can be trusted.  
(beat)  
Get back to work. I want that generator completed in two days.

Shran EXITS. OFF Talas...

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIEFING ROOM  
Hoshi, Trip, and Reed are sitting around the table. Two MACO guards are present. Red Alert. Mid-briefing...

REED  
Your suspicions have been confirmed.

Reed hands Hoshi a PADD. She takes it and studies it.

HOSHI  
The brig?!

REED  
The commands overriding the security lockouts came from inside.

HOSHI  
You assured me the power conduits had been repaired.

TRIP  
They were. Apparently, the power conduits were just a diversion from their true target.

HOSHI  
How long before main power is back online?

TRIP  
Thirty minutes... max. I've got all of engineering working on it.

Hoshi takes a beat to think about the situation.

HOSHI  
Follow me.

They all head for the door.

HOSHI (CONTâ€™D)  
We're going to correct this problem.

 

INT. DEFIANT - CORRIDOR (OPTICAL)  
Hoshi, Trip, Reed, and two MACOs ENTER from the turbolift. They're in mid-conversation --

HOSHI  
What progress have you made on tracking General Shran?

REED  
MACO teams are still analyzing the sensor data from the attack. They're due for a report in thirty minutes.

We may notice a CREWMAN walking behind them, getting closer with each step.

HOSHI  
The longer we wait, the greater the consequences for the Empire.

They're not entirely sure what she means by this but aren't going to question her.

HOSHI (CONTâ€™D)  
(to Trip)  
I want you to take a look at the warp reactor. We may need some extra power for a...

The Crewman pushes through the MACOs with a PHASER in hand. Reed reacts and quickly deflects the weapon from its intended target -- HOSHI. Trip grabs her and pulls her to safety.

The MACOs aim their weapons and FIRE... killing the attacking Crewman.

Trip helps Hoshi to her feet as Reed calls the bridge.

REED  
(to communicator)  
Reed to bridge. Activate reserve security.

HOSHI  
(furious; re: dead Crewman)  
Who was he?

Reed kicks the body over with his foot so that the face of the Crewman is facing up. Trip reacts with a certain degree of surprise.

TRIP  
That's Crewman Anderson. He transferred over here four weeks ago from Starbase Three.

HOSHI  
What does his security file say?

REED  
Nothing out of the ordinary. A loyal subject of Starfleet and the Empire.

TRIP  
Loyalty doesn't translate into attempted murder of the Empress.

REED  
(bristling)  
I assure you, Empress, a full investigation will be conducted.

Hoshi's rattled more by the fact that Mayweather was supposed to have already been investigating this then the fact that she was almost killed.

HOSHI  
I want a report by the end of the day.

Just then, Mayweather comes jogging up to them.

MAYWEATHER  
Are you all right, Empress?

HOSHI  
(taking note of his inflection)  
Yes. I'm fine.

REED  
Given the current situation, I think it best for you to remain in your quarters until security can be increased.

MAYWEATHER  
I agree.

Hoshi takes a beat to think about the situation.

HOSHI  
Lieutenant Mayweather and I will work on locating General Shran. The two of you can conduct the interrogation of our prisoners.

REED  
Right away, Empress.

Reed and Trip step around Hoshi and continue down the corridor for the Brig.

MAYWEATHER  
This way, Empress.

As Hoshi, Mayweather, and the four MACO guards make their way down the corridor...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIG  
Reed and Trip ENTER and immediately open the door to the cell. Phlox stands and moves in front of T'Pol. Reed backhands him and Phlox collapses to the floor.

REED  
What else did you sabotage?

PHLOX  
(sneer)  
I don't know what you're talking about.

Reed kicks him in the gut.

REED  
What else did you sabotage?!

T'POL  
The power conduits were the only thing.

TRIP  
Shut up!

Reed pulls out a PHASER and aims it at T'Pol's stomach.

REED  
Tell me what else you did or you both die.

There's a tense beat as Phlox and T'Pol react. Then:

PHLOX  
We were coerced.

TRIP  
(not buying it)  
By who?

PHLOX  
Crewman Anderson.

Reed and Trip find this interesting.

REED  
What did you sabotage?

PHLOX  
We were told to tap into the main power conduit for this deck. He said that he'd take care of the rest. He said if we didn't do what he asked, he'd kill the child.

Reed kicks Phlox again. T'Pol goes to stand but Reed holds the phaser to her.

REED  
Donâ€™t think for a moment that I won't hesitate to fire.

T'Pol calculates the situation and remains where she is.

REED  
Good choice.

Reed hoists Phlox to his feet and pushes him out of the cell.

REED  
Unfortunately, you won't be so lucky today, Doctor.

Reed and Phlox EXIT. Trip makes eye contact with T'Pol for a brief moment before following Reed out. OFF T'Pol...

 

INT. DEFIANT - HOSHI'S QUARTERS  
Hoshi and Mayweather are gathered around a computer monitor. Two MACOs stand guard at the door. Throughout the scene, Hoshi will keep a suspicious eye on Mayweather (hence the guards at the door).

MAYWEATHER  
Take a look at this.

 

INCLUDE THE COMPUTER SCREEN  
which shows a diagram of the Defiantâ€™s power array. A section has been highlighted.

HOSHI  
The main power system -- what about it?

MAYWEATHER  
Part of it's been recalibrated for high energy capacity.

HOSHI  
Phlox and T'Pol did tamper with the power conduits.

MAYWEATHER  
But they couldn't have done all this from the brig.

Something dawns on Hoshi.

HOSHI  
Check the gamma wave emissions.

Mayweather works. The graphic changes to show the energy emissions.

HOSHI  
There.  
(points to graphic)  
In the upper EM band.

MAYWEATHER  
That looks like a com signal.

HOSHI  
Check Crewman Anderson's personal files.

Mayweather works and the screen changes to show a picture of Anderson and some biographical data. His personal files are empty.

MAYWEATHER  
There's nothing here.

HOSHI  
Run a reconstruction algorithm.

Mayweather works and files begin to appear.

MAYWEATHER  
They're all communication files.

HOSHI  
Open them.

Mayweather works and the communiquÃ©s appear on the screen. They take a beat to read them.

MAYWEATHER  
There all from...

HOSHI  
(finishing the sentence)  
General Shran.

Hoshi nudges Mayweather aside and begins working the console herself.

HOSHI  
I'm running a back-trace algorithm through the communiquÃ©s.

The screen changes to show a star chart. From the Defiant's position, lines are drawn to the T'Tarin nebula.

MAYWEATHER  
General Shran's location?

HOSHI  
Perhaps.  
(to com)  
Empress Sato to the bridge.

TALAH'S COM VOICE  
Talah here.

HOSHI  
Set a course for sector one-twenty-eight. Maximum warp.

OFF Hoshi and Mayweather...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - SHRAN'S SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Drops out of warp.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Shran in command, Andorian #3 at the helm. SUPERNUMERARY ANDORIANS as needed. The helm BEEPS.

ANDORIAN #3  
We've arrived at the specified coordinates.

SHRAN  
(to com)  
Shran to Commander Talas.

INTERCUT WITH:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CARGO BAY  
Talas stands at a control console for the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL GENERATOR that now sits completed on the floor of the Cargo Bay, wires and cables connecting it to the main deflector dish. She hits the com-button.

TALAS  
Talas.

SHRAN  
We're at the coordinates.

TALAS  
I'm still having trouble stabilizing the dimensional sequencer. I'll have to keep a close watch on it.

SHRAN  
Stand by to activate the generator. Shran out.

END INTERCUT:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE

SHRAN  
Helm, set spatial, temporal, and dimensional coordinates to sector thirty-two bearing one-three-seven by two-one-eight... date: February 4, 2158 -- thirteen hundred forty-nine hours... dimensional incursion one-twenty-three point forty-seven.

ANDORIAN #3  
Generator has received the instructions. Bringing deflector dish to maximum setting. All systems are standing by.

Before Shran can give the order to activate the generator... WHAM! As Shran braces himself...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Defiant swoops in with PHASERS FIRING, Shranâ€™s ship taking several direct hits. OFF this moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
SPARKS FLY! CONSOLES FRITZ! Reactions from everyone.

SHRAN  
Report.

ANDORIAN #3  
(off console)  
It's the Defiant, sir. They've found us.

TALAS' COM VOICE  
Talas to the bridge.

INTERCUT AS DESIRED:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - CARGO BAY  
Talas at the control console. JOLT!

TALAS  
The generator's at maximum power, but we're going to need to drop shields before we can activate the beam.

SHRAN  
Understood.

END INTERCUT:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
JOLT! SPARKS!

SHRAN  
(to N.D. Andorian)  
Drop the shields.

After a beat, we hear the shields deactivate...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
Hoshi in command, Reed, Talah, and Mayweather at stations.

REED  
The Andorian ship has dropped its shields.

HOSHI  
Destroy them!

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Defiant continues to pound Shranâ€™s ship! EXPLOSIONS erupt on the outer hull...

 

TIGHT ON THE ANDORIAN SHIP'S DEFLECTOR DISH (OPTICAL)  
as a beam of GREEN ENERGY SHOOTS out to a specific (off screen) point in space. The deflector dish continues to increase in power output.

 

WIDER ANGLE - (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship, emitting the ENERGY BEAM into space, continues to be hit with phaser fire from the (off screen) Defiant. The ENERGY BEAM focuses at a specific point in space where a distortion begins to form.

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
SPARKS FLY. The hits are more pronounced with the shields down. We can hear power surging through the ship to the deflector dish.

ANDORIAN #3  
Hull plating at eighty-five percent.

JOLT!

SHRAN  
Status of the generator.

ANDORIAN #3  
It's working. A trans-dimensional rift is beginning to form.

JOLT! SPARKS!

TALAS' COM VOICE  
Talas to the bridge. The rift is beginning to expand.

SHRAN  
Acknowledged.  
(to Andorian #3)  
Transmit the signal and then engage at three-quarters impulse.

Andorian #3 works his console...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship moves toward the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL RIFT as a Romulan Warbird DECLOAKS and opens FIRE on the Defiant!

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE  
JOLT!

HOSHI  
What was that?

REED  
(off console)  
A Romulan Warbird just decloaked. They've opened fire.

TALAH  
(looking at the off screen viewscreen)  
Empress...

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
As Shranâ€™s ship ENTERS the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL RIFT.

 

ON HOSHI  
Anger surging through her body.

HARD CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE TRANS-DIMENSIONAL RIFT (OPTICAL)  
After a beat, Shran's ship emerges from the rift.

SUPER: REGULAR UNIVERSE - FEBRUARY 4, 2158

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Calm now. No shaking. Shran checks the readouts.

SHRAN  
(confirming)  
Where are we?

ANDORIAN #3  
Just where we expected to be.  
(off console)  
I'm detecting the target.

Shran moves for the exit.

SHRAN  
Stand by to transport me to the designated coordinates.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The NX-01 ENTERPRISE locked in battle with two ROMULAN WARBIRDS.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Tactical Alert. Our normal crew -- ARCHER, T'POL, REED, HOSHI, and TALAH -- at stations. JOLT! Mid-battle:

REED  
Shields at seventy-five percent.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Evasive maneuver delta-four.  
(to T'Pol)  
Any sign of those Vulcan reinforcements.

T'POL  
(off console)  
No.

JOLT! SPARKS FLY!

HOSHI  
We've got a hull breach on F deck.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CORRIDOR (OPTICAL)  
Two crewmembers jog down the corridor with fire extinguishers. They round a corner and pass out of sight. 

Then, SHRAN beams in. He quickly checks to make sure no one has seen him and then moves to a com-panel and begins to work it.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
MAJOR JOLT! SPARKS FLY! NITROGEN VENTS!

REED  
Direct hit to the primary power couplings on D deck.

ARCHER  
Seal off the affected areas and send damage control teams.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Engineering to the bridge...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CORRIDOR  
Shran is holding a communicator up to the com-panel. From the communicator come these words...

TRIP'S VOICE  
Captain, I need to see you down here immediately.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

ARCHER  
We're kindda in the middle of something right now, Trip.

TRIP  
It's really important.

ARCHER  
(beat to consider)  
I'll be right there. Archer out.

Archer moves to the turbolift.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
You have the Bridge.

OFF T'Pol...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CORRIDOR  
TWO JOLTS rock the corridor. Archer rounds a corner and strides toward Engineering.

 

NEW ANGLE  
As Shran steps around a corner just ahead of Archer. Archer stops in mid-stride, shocked to see Shran on his ship.

ARCHER  
Shran? What are you doing on my ship?

But the Mirror Universe Shran doesn't answer him. Instead, he pulls out a PHASER and SHOOTS Archer who collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Shran pulls out a communicator...

SHRAN  
I've acquired the target. Two to transport.

OFF Archer and Shran as they DEMATERIALIZE...

HARD CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Hoshi's console BEEPS.

HOSHI  
I'm reading an unauthorized transport on C deck.

T'POL  
(to com)  
T'Pol to Captain Archer.

No response.

T'POL  
Bridge to engineering.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Trip here.

T'POL  
Has Captain Archer arrived?

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
What?

T'POL  
You called him down there two minutes ago.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
No, I didn't.

As the crew REACTS to this news...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE  
Shran arrives and takes the bridge.

SHRAN  
We got what we came for.  
(to Andorian #3)  
Activate the trans-dimensional generator and take us back to our universe.

OFF Shran, the first part of his plan complete...

 

EXT. SPACE - REGULAR UNIVERSE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship re-enters the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL RIFT...!

 

EXT SPACE - MIRROR UNIVERSE (OPTICAL)  
Shranâ€™s ship exits the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL RIFT and goes to warp.

PULL BACK TO REVEAL --

 

INT. DEFIANT - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
The crew watching the viewscreen image of Shran's ship going to warp.

TALAH  
He's gone.

OFF Hoshi, her anger about to reach the breaking point.

FADE OUT.

**SUPER: TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END OF EPISODE.**

Check back next Friday, August 6 for the conclusion of â€œThe Looking Glass Warâ€ -- part of the ongoing virtual 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise. 

 

**REVIEW WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!!!**


End file.
